Life as a Lady
by LiL PinK DraGon
Summary: Alanna's plan to switch places with her brother never worked and now she's condemed to live 6 years at the convent school.
1. So it begins..The Horror!!

Life as a Lady  
By: Henri (or LiL PinK DraGon watever)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Most of this stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. The only thing I made up is the girls/students (whatever you call them) in the convent school (not counting Alannna) and the plot. Everything else (settings and such) belong to Tamora Pierce. I'm not trying to claim them as my own and I'm not trying to copy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was just before fall and the rodes where clear except for a red headed girl and her guide. Eleven year old Alanna of Trebond scowled at her the back of mount's neck. Her plan of switcing places with her twin brother Thom so she could be a knight and he could be a sorceror had almost work! She had arrived at Corus dresses as a boy with Coram her manservent when the Duke had found a mistack in the letter her brother had written. Angerily her father had stormed down to Corus then to The City of the Gods to pluck out her and her brother assuring that they went to the proper school. Now she was stuck riding to the convent school with Maude the village healer as her guide.   
  
Maude glanced over at the young noble girl and thought, My vision was that she was to be knight. Perhaps I was wrong. Now both she and her brother is unhappy and I'm stuck guiding her for a week to the convent school! Sighing Maude called over for Alanna to stop so they could have a small meal. Taking food from her saddlebags she handed Alanna bread, cheese and a apple. Alanna took the food still scowling and ate the bread and cheese swollowing it with gulps of water. The apple she gave to her pony, Chubby. After a quick rest they both re-mounted and slowly girl and woman made their way down the rode.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
After a week on the rode Alanna and Maude arrived at the convent school. Glumly Alanna sholdered her saddlebags and let the hostler take Chubby to the stalls. Maude made her look up.  
  
"I'm sorry your plan did not work. Obviously my vision was wrong," Maude told her sternly. "But it is not your place to take it out on these people. They are only here to teach you. I'll check on you every six months ok?" Alanna nodded dumbly. Maude put a hand on her sholder and gave her a swift hug. "Even though you will not become the great knight you wished to be you must heal child. The Gods mean for their Gifts to be used." Then, mounting up again, Maudes turned her mare and galloped away leaving Alanna.  
  
Scowling Alanna followed the servent inside where she met the First Daughter.  
  
"Hm...Lady Alanna of Trebond is it?" the First Daughter asked. Alanna nodded nervously. "I expect you to work hard. None of this knight fairy tale I've been hearing about."  
  
On and on Alanna listened to the First Daughter with a glum expression on her face. Suddenly the realization of this horror hit her. She would be condemed to six years learning how to sew and dance. They'll make use her magic! Then when she thinks the worst is over she'll have to marry and have children. Alanna gasped causing the First Daughter to look sternly at her.  
  
"Something wrong Alanna?"  
  
"No," Alanna replied quietly. "Nothing."  
  
"Hmp. I see."   
  
  
**********  
  
  
Scowling Alanna took in her new room. It was big. There was a bed with pretty yellow covers in the corner with a nightstand next to it. On the other side of the room was the dressing room with a attachd privy. On one side was a bookcase next to a desk. The walls were a light pink; a color Alanna hated. Six years, she told herself. Six years I'll have to look at these hidioues walls! She slowly changed into light blue breeches, white shirt and dark blue tunic. No one said anyting about wearing dresses! she thought stubbornly. She hooked on her dagger and belt knife. Then giving her hair a few short brushes she steps out of her room for instructions.  
  
The First Daughter walked slowly down the hall inspecting the new girls. They were all noble girls around Alanna's age, and they all wore dresses. Finally the First Daughter stoped and said to Alanna, "And just what do you think your wearing?" A few girls snuffled giggles and stared at Alanna with wide eyes. One muttered, "She's wearing men's gear!"  
  
Alanna glared at the girls until they quieted and replied politely, "I'm wearing what I think is comfortable. I heard we can wear what we want at dinner. There was no rule saying I had to wear a dress." The First Daughter glared at her and said, "What your wearing," she waved at Alanna's outfit, "Is men's gear. Noble young ladies do not wear such clothes. I would have thought you would have knowed that and would have dresses properly for dinner."  
  
"There was no rule saying I had to wear a dress," Alanna replied evenly, giving the First Daughter stare for stare. All the girsl where staring wide eyed at her now. Someone whispered, "Where was she raised? In Scanra?" Servel girls giggled at this until Alanna glared at them. She would stand for this! She was a warrior! Not a silly soft noble lady!   
  
"Now, now girls," the First Daughter said, "Lady Alanna is right. There is no rule saying she cannot wear men's gear. Though I expect you in proper Lady clothing for your classes! Now who will sponser her?" All the girls look innocently away. One of the other new girls muttered, "No one wants to sponser a girl who acts like a boy." The First Daughteer glared at her and she shuted her mouth. Finally a young girl no older than Alanna step forward and said, "First Daughter. I will sponser Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
The First Daughter raised a eyebrow. "Are you sure Lady Maria? You yourself have just learned your way around the convent." Lady Maria nodded and replied, "It would be my pleasure." And cursty. Alanna scowled. She would rather die then make friends here! What a waste of a life, Alanna thought to herself. I could be at the palace right now if Thom had only copied that damn letter better!   
  
The girls had gone and Lady Maria was waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Are you coming Alanna," she asked at last.  
  
"Yeah...I'm coming," Alanna replied glumly and followed Maria down the hallway.  
  
  
  
A/N: ok thats the end of chapter one! I based it a bit on Alanna's first day at the palace since Tamora didn't really talk about the convent school at all (any why would she?? i dunno) well i hope to write the next chapter as soon as possible please review!! ^_^ 


	2. Lady Ellie!! Oh Gods!!

ok so i continue..where was i? o yeah..now i remember   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Alanna fiddled with her fork bored. She was sure she would go crazy before the day was over. Didn't these girl talk about anything else besides fashion and husbands and how many kids they wanted? Finally the food came and Alanna's ears got a rest. Most ladies wouldn't talk when they had food in their mouth.  
  
"So Alanna, where do you live?" That question came from a girl the same age as Alanna who was sitting in front of her. She had blond hair and beautiful hazel-green eyes. Her name was Lady Ellie of Stone Mountian.   
  
"I come from Trebond," Alanna said proudly.  
  
"Oh? Do all ladies wear men's gear there?" Ellie asked mockingly.  
  
"No," Alanna replied stiffly. "I do 'cause skirts got in the way when I went hunting." All around her girl gasped and looked at her wide eyed. Finally a lady a year older then her asked, "You hunted? Hunted animals? Like a male?"  
  
"I was the best hunter in all of Trebond if you must know," Alanna said, tasting the soup. More gaspes and the girls decided to stop asking questions to this girl who dressed and did the things male do. Instead the turned their heads and started talking about the newest fashion.   
  
"Don't these girls talk about anything else?" Alanna muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that Alanna?" Maria asked, sipping some tea.  
  
"Oh, nothing.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Alanna walked slowly after Maria in the hallways depressed. It was the first day of lessons and she would rather be running through a forest, hiding in bushes looking for good game to hunt and bring home. Only now this school was her "home" and here there were no game to hunt. No weapons to learn. Only sewing, dancing, and worst of all; magic.  
  
Alanna followed Maria into a classroom and sat down in the seat next to Maria and Ellie. Alanna scowled. She did not like Ellie.  
  
"Oh, look," Ellie mocked. "It's our little hunter from Trebond. It's nice to see you dress properly." Ellie sniffed looking at Alanna's pretty purple dress that the convent had supplied her.  
  
"Leave her alone," Maria snapped. "You know the First Daughter would punish you for saying such things to a new student."  
  
"Well the First Daughter isn't here, now is she?" Ellie replied back in the same mocking tone. Maria rolled her eyes and was about to reply when the teacher came in.  
  
"You ignor Ellie," Maria whispered to Alanna as the teacher started to lecture about the importance of a proper cursty. "She's stuck up. Stone Mountian people are all stuck up." (a/n didn't that coming did you? lol)  
  
"LADY MARIA AND LADY ALANNA ARE YOU LISTENING?" Their instructor yelled so loudly Alanna thought she had levitated off her seat. Maria hoped off her seat, indicating Alanna to do the same, and bowed her head saying, "I'm sorry Daughter Sarah. I was explaining class rules to Lady Alanna."  
  
"Hmph! I see," Daughter Sarah said dissaprovingly. "Well explain when I'm not talking ok?"  
  
"Ok," both girls mumbled.  
  
  
A/N: ok so end of chapter two..its a bit short i know but i hope to get chapter 3 written soon...review please! :) for those who saw my little mess up, sorry it was 11PM and i wanted to finish it! well its all fixed now so it doesn't matter! 


	3. The Dream....

forgive me for spelling and grammer mistacks. i was never good at spelling! ok so i start with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
That night, as Alanna slept she had a dream. And what a strange one it was too! She was standing, no, more like floating, in the dark. As if she was in space or something. Then suddenly a light shoned in front of her and gods appeared. Mithros, the Great Mother Goddess, the Dark God, the Graveyard Hag, animal gods, and many many more. The Great Mother Goddess step forward shaking her head.  
  
"Such great a destiny you had," the Mother said sadly. "But your reckless brother wrecked it with his folly letter."  
  
"What are you talking about?" dream Alanna asked, confused. "What destiny? What did Thom wreck? Other than my dream?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now," the Goddess said. "The plan was ruined. Now we have to wait for the next choosen one." Darkness started to surround Alanna and the gods started to fade.  
  
"Wait!" Alanna shouted in her dream. "What destiny? What plan?"  
  
"So mote it be," the Goddess whispered, shaking her head. The gods vanished and Alanna woke up gasping.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
"Hurry up Lady Alanna," Daughter Ilane said impateintly. "We do not have all day. Get your pony saddled now!"  
  
Alanna jumped and tightened the last buckle to Chubby's saddle."Finished."  
  
"Then get outside! The other ladies are waiting!" Daughter Ilane sniffed at Chubby and added, "You'll need a new mount. A proper mount for a ladie. Something graceful. Not that old pony."  
  
Alanna scowled and lead Chubby outside. It was true though. Chubby was getting old and was not as good a mount as he had been years before. The other girls had pretty delicate mares or gleaming graceful gledings. She stuck her chin up. I'm proud to have such a faithful mount, Alanna thought. Chubby deserves rest. I will have to find a way to get another horse.  
  
Riding was easy for Alanna. She had ridden horses for ages and could gallop and control Chubby as if he was part of her. Other girls were having trouble.   
  
"NEEEIIIIIGH!" Maria yelped as Glitter, her golden mare reared and dumped Maria on her behind.  
  
"I don't understand Daughter Ilane," Maria was saying. "I did everything you told me to but Glitter just neighed and dumped me."  
  
"You pulled the reins too hard," Alanna said, forgetting it was rude to interupt a conversation. "Pulled them gently otherwise you will hurt their teeth and cause them to rear."  
  
"Thanks Alanna!" Maria said cheerfully and climbed into saddle once more. How can she do that so gracefully in a dress, Alanna wondered. When she tried it, her skirts kept getting tangled and she ended up with a extra hour of lessons after dinner. Daughter Ilane looked are her and said, "It is not polite to butt into someone's conversation Lady Alanna" before walking away to help Ellie.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Alanna scowled after she saw a month had passed. It felt more like a year, she thought to herself as she got in line for lunch. She took a bowl of soup with bread and sat down next to Maria. After a month she had found that in a way Maria was like her very much. She liked to ride (after she finally learned how) and thought the convent's way was silly and useless. "It's not as if we're ever going to be that polite in real life" Maria had told Alanna once. But then again Maria was a proper lady who never wore men's gear and never used weapons. Once Alanna had tried to get her to wear breeches but Maria shook her head saying "It's men's gear. Not fit for a lady." After a week Alanna gave up.  
  
Ellie took the seat across from Alanna smiling mockingly. Alanna had found she did not like Ellie of Stone Mountian. She was rude and always told Alanna that she was not acting like a proper lady wearing men's gear and knowing how to do the things men do. "Men hunt and fight. We stay at home and help run the fiefs. Ladies aren't made to fight. We could never be as good as a male in things like fighting," Ellie had told her when Alanna was telling the story of when she tried to switch places with her twin brother Thom to be a knight. Ellie always critizied her on things like curtsy and sewing. "She dances like a pig" Alanna had heard Ellie whisper to her friend the other day.   
  
"So Alanna. You got magic?" Ellie asked sweetly from across the table.  
  
"It's 'Do you have magic,'" Alanna corrected grinning. "And yes I do. A very stronge Gift in fact. But I've never used it. Might lose control and blow you up. Wouldn't that be a shame?"  
  
Ellie scowled and said, "No Gift is as stronge as mine and we're having our first lessons this afternoon!" Then she picked up plate and left the dining hall.  
  
  
A/N: ahh...don't you just love Lady Ellie? lol, for all you just waiting for Alanna to get to Corus and meet the prince and so your gonna have to wait. i have a whole story line lined up!! lol 


	4. Quick Note

This is a quick note apoligizing for any grammer/words/spelling mistakes. I try hard to correct them before i put the chapters up and after but lets face it. I'm 13. I'm bad in spelling so don't flames me on it. Also i know this proabably doesn't go with how the convent school may go but since Tamora Pierce never talked about it in her books i have to make it up in my mind. Ok so i had better start on the rest of the story. but in the mean time why not read my other fanfic Muggle Born?? ::hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge:: 


	5. Magic and Letters

Don't flame me on spelling/words/grammer mistakes if possible please! it makes me pissed and to punish you I'll stop writing lol ::grins evily:: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! j/k  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Alanna sat in class miserable. Now it was time to learn magic. Alanna stared at her desk scared. What if she lost control? What if she hurt someone? This was something Thom liked. Not her. Glumly she ran her finger over a scratch on the desk over and over again until their teacher came in. When Alanna looked up she was surprised it was not one of the Daughters but a normal village healer commoner woman.  
  
"Hello class!" the woman said cheerfully. "My name is Mary Louis and I'll be teaching you Gifted ones how to use your magic."  
  
Ellie scowled and said, "Your just a commoner! How can you teach us anything?"  
  
"My Gift is stronger than you think Lady Ellie now be quiet and listen child," Mary told her sternly. She's a commoner but she can talk like a commander in a army, Alanna thought awed. Maybe learning magic won't be so bad. If Mary taught it.  
  
"First we'll learn how to make fire," Mary said. "If you already know how, come up here and show me." She had a log in front of her and watched as half of the class lined up in front of her. Ellie was first. She pointed a bright green flame appeared on the log. Ellie then waved her hand over it and it went out leaving a scorch mark. Mary nodded and mutter, "Very good" before motioning for the next girl to try. Maria was next. She pointed and frowned until a yellow flame appeared on the log. Then she waved her hand over it and the flame went out for a second before lighting up again. Ellie snorted. Maria turned red again and this time she cupped the flame in her hand and clamped it out.   
  
Ten more girls went and finally it was Alanna's turn. She was last. Quickly she called on her magic and lite the log without pointing. She would show Ellie she could be as good, even better, then her! Then she rubbed her hands together and waved it over the purple flame and it went out quickly not leaving even a scorch mark. Mary smiled and nodded saying, "Excellent Alanna! Have you ever worked with magic before?"  
  
"Sometimes m'am," Alanna replied evenly. "The village healer taught me and my brother Thom all she knew."   
  
"Well I can see you have a very stronge Gift indeed!" Mary said cheerfully. "Well you can sit down now." Alanna sat down smirked when she saw that Ellie was scowling. She was one up with Ellie. Even if it was in the one thing she hated most.  
  
Alanna sat quietly during the rest of her classes depressed once again. How she wished she was home! I don't care about magic! Alanna chided herself after Mary's class. I rather hunt! Magic will only escape you to do evil. At home she could run around free. She could hunt and practice the bow and dagger with Coram, Thom's manservent now at the palace. But here she couldn't do anything that she wanted.   
  
Sighing she went back to her room. It was before sunset and they gave the girls some free time to catch up on their studies. Alanna had nothing to catch up on and layed on her belly grabbing for the thing under bed. Gasping and struggling she pulled out the beautiful hand made bow Coram had given her. Thom had one too of course. But he always left it in his room not bothering to string it. Thom doesn't hunt. Alanna does. Thom didn't fight. Alanna did. Thom wan't a warrior. Alanna was. Thom was a sorceror. Never a warrior. Alanna sat running her hands over the precious weapon, tears stung her eyes. She was so close to her dream only to have it snatched away from her.  
  
Angerily she wiped her tears and took out a quiver full of arrows. Then cat like she creeped outside. The air was chilly but Alanna didn't care. Quickly she strung her bow and made a target on the fence. Arrow after arrow hit the center of the target. Smiling Alanna retrieved her arrows.  
  
"Nice shooting."   
  
Alanna turned quickly to see it was only Maria. She sighed relieved and asked, "How did you know I was out here?  
  
"I saw you walk pass my room with a bow in hand," Maria said. "I wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"I'm making sure I'm not turning into a soft noble lady," Alanna said. "I'm a warrior and I plan to stay one. Convent school or not. Maybe Thom will teach me when he's a knight."  
  
"Thom?"  
  
"My twin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
***********  
  
The next day Alanna got a letter. Starnge thing was that it was delievered by a man in commoner clothes. How strange, Alanna thought closing her door. She opened the letter to read.  
  
Dearest Sister,  
  
It's horrible here. I think I'll be black and blue for the rest of my life the way things are going. Can you believe in one month a year will have passed since we tried to switch places? Well I've met plenty of friends here. That makes life better. There Gary -Gareth the Younger-, Raoul, Alex, and can you believe it? Prince Jonathan! There was also Francis but the Sweating Fever hit us and he fell into the hands of the Dark God. It was terrible. Jonathan took sick and would have died. The fever drained the healers of their magic! I couldn't stand by and watch another friend, not mentioning the heir to the thorne, die! I call on the Great Mother Goddess for help. Can you believe that it worked?  
  
Anyways there was that rumor that the Sweating Fever was caused by magic. Even weirder is Duke Roger the Prince's cousin. There's something about him. Something evil. I can feel it. Maybe he even caused the Fever. He certainly has a stronge enough Gift for it. He's going to be teaching us magic so I'll just play stupid and act like I like him. People who let it be knowed that they don't like him often died in strange ways.  
  
Then there was Ralon of Malven. Just a bully. I took care of him. Fighting is not a stronge suit for me I'm sure you of all people should know, but I trained in secret with the George the King of Thieves (it's his people that are delivering my mail. Write back in the same way) and I got Ralon to respect me. He left court three months ago. Well there's not much left to tell you. Burn this letter. Write back soon.  
  
Your loving brother,  
Thom  
  
Alanna scowled at the letter and burned it until it was ashes. That could have been her fighting a bully and befriending the prince and the King of Thieves. She dipped her quill in the ink and wrote.  
  
Dear Brother,  
  
I'm happy you're having such a nice time. I'd appreciate it if you didn't gloat. As for the Prince's cousin just wait and watch. When the time comes and your sure he's as guilty you'll crush him no doubt. I know you. With all that magic at your command you'll duke it out in some kind of sorceror's battle.   
  
Things here are terrible. If I sew or dance anymore I'll go mad. I keep my skills sharp though. I sneak out after dinner and practice the bow. Then I pratice with my dagger until my body refuses to move. I'm a warrior and I plan to stay one. I don't have as many friends as you do since I don't fit in at all. Only Lady Maria is my friend. I don't plan to make friends with anyone else. There's Lady Ellie a big pain in the rump. Spoiled I'd say.   
  
  
Well they plan to take us down to Corus to find husbands in five years so I guess we can catch up then.  
  
Your loving twin,  
Alanna  
  
Alanna sealed the letter and opened to door half suprised to see the man who delivered Thom's letter waiting for her. She gave him the letter and a gold coin for his trouble and with a wink the man left.   
  
A/N: yes so Thom got Alanna's life. :) review! Corus parts coming in 2 or 3 chapters!! 


	6. Vengence and Respect

Thank Zenin for offering to fix my little grammer/spelling mistakes but its ok. all these mistakes are probably due to the work overload from school. Usually I'm really good in grammer (i do have grammer class..note i changed to that class to be with my friends not cuz they put me in that class and i'm always getting everything right in that class lol my grammer teacher is happy when i get something wrong!! lol) I'll probably fix them when i have some more free time. well anyhoo i'll continue now  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Alanna fiddle with her fork in the dining hall. She shut her eyes and said to herself, Just don't listen to her. Lies! Lies! All lies! Girl giggled nearby causing Alanna to open her eyes. She opened them just in time to see Ellie lean over and whisper something to a bunch of girls. All the girls giggled again and stared at Alanna as if they knew some dirty secret about her. Alanna shut her eyes again saying to herself over and over, She's lying. I don't care what they think of me. I'm a warrior, not some silly soft noble lady who needs to look good in the eyes of other people. I don't care what they think. I'll show them one day. I'll show them how to respect me.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been almost two years in the convent school and Alanna had thought she was doing well. She was able to have conversations with other girls beside Maria and thought that she was making more friends. But then Ellie started saying things behind her back. She was poor. Really a commoner adopted by a noble. She cheats that why she made it so far. She was really a boy. She didn't live in Trebond, but in the forest like a animal. Rumors flashed from one girl to another and before Alanna knew it she was the laughing stock of the school. She hated Ellie with a burning passion. Some days she thought of just getting up off her seat and punching her in the face. But was always a held back. The Daughters of the convent were everywhere. Making sure every girl did as she was suppose to. Making sure they didn't break the rules. Alanna was just awaiting the chance when she would get Ellie alone. Then she would show her what she was made of. Then she'd show everyone that she was to be respected.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
It was dawn, right before the start of the day. Normally Alanna would still be sleeping since it was a weekend, but today she was up and about. She saddled Chubby and with permission from the First Daughter she rode Chubby to a nearby town to purchase a new mount. She walked Chubby slowly for the pony was getting old and couldn't hold up as well as he had years before.   
  
Finally, when the sun was up and the weather hot, Alanna arrived at a town. She held Chubby's reins in one hand, her other hand on her purse in case of thieves. Slowly she walked passed a shop selling swords. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked a shiny sleek sword from the corner of her eye. How she wished she could just hold it! Shaking her head she walked down to where mounts were kept.  
  
"Excuse me Sir," Alanna said, politely curstying to the man who watched the herd. "I'm looking for a new mount."  
  
"Oh, aye. Come in and I'll show you the newest arrival, m'am," the man said, opening the gate. "Sammy will curry up your pony." Alanna followed the man into a shabby stable looking at the horses as she passed them. They were beautiful. All of them. But none as beautiful as the mare the man showed her. This mare was sleek with a shiny greyish coat and white mane, tail, and stockings. There was a yellowish-white slash on the mare's side. It looks like a thunderbolt, Alanna thought looking the mare over. The mare was young, strong and in perfect health.  
  
"How much?" Alanna asked, when she finished looking the mare over. The mare butted her gently as Alanna stroked it's muzzle. The perfect horse, Alanna thought to herself.  
  
"For you my lady" the man said smiling. "Only sixteen nobles. Tack included"  
  
Alanna smiled back and counted the money into the man's hands. It was the biggest price she ever payed but the mare was worth it. Then the man took a tack down and handed it too her. Alanna saddled her new horse beaming with joy.  
  
"What will you be calling her miss?" the man asked, when she had finished.  
  
"I'll call her," Alanna paused. It had to be a real good name that fitted the horse. "I'll call her Storm."   
  
"That name couldn't have fitted a better horse," the man said bowing her out. "G'day to you."  
  
Alanna cursty to the man and hopped onto Storm's back. Then, with Chubby following her, she went back to the convent. I'd be easier to gallop away in the opposite direction, Alanna thought. But what fun will that be? I'm gonna show Ellie what I can do soon. I can feel it.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
Alanna arrived back just before dinner. Maria greeted her and complimented Alanna on her choose of a new mount.  
  
"She's a real beauty," Maria said, as they entered the dinning hall.   
  
"I know. I was lucky to find such a good mount," Alanna replied. "When Maude comes next week I'll ask her to take Chubby back to Trebond."   
  
"That's a good idea. Chubby deserves rest."  
  
Sitting down with her meal Alanna said the prayer to the Great Mother Goddess along with everybody else.  
  
"So mote it be," the whole dinning hall said. Everybody then sat down to eat. Alanna was buttering a roll when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ellie lean over to whisper to some new girls. They all stared at Alanna with wide eyes and giggled until Alanna glared at them with such a piercing look they looked down at their plates to avoid the violet stare. I'll show them, Alanna said to herself. I'll show them what a liar Ellie is.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
After dinner Alanna went down to the stables to get to know her new companion. She passed Chubby, giving the pony a quick brush and an apple, before going to Storm's stall. She had just finished brushing Storm's coat when someone said something.  
  
"I bet you think you're Miss Big Shot now that you have that great mare," the voice said. Alanna turned to find Ellie standing there with a smirk on her face. She wanted to wipe that smirk off.  
  
"I don't consider myself higher or better than other people unlike a certain Gossip Queen I happen to know," Alanna said cooly, leaning on the wall. Alanna looked around smiling. No one was around. She wore breeches and a lose shirt. No skirts to tangle her feet. The time had come to show this snoby girl what she was made of.  
  
"Hmph!" Ellie said sniffing the air indignantly. "Least I'm not a girl trying to be a boy. I wouldn't be surprised it you were a boy the way you act!"   
  
Alanna smirked. She knew she was a girl for sure. Her chest had started growing last year and her monthly bleeding had started also. Ellie was in for it this time.   
  
"I'm pretty sure there are things I can do way better then you can Ellie," Alanna said softly, a reckless look in her violet eyes.  
  
"No I'm better at you in everything," Ellie said in a very snobby tone. There was the cue. Alanna snarled, "Oh yeah? Watch this!" and jumped at Ellie. Last thing Ellie saw was the reckless grin and very angery violet eyes before Alanna's fist made contact with her face.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
For the next four years Ellie stopped spreading rumors. The other girls would sometimes say things to Alanna only to be rewarded with a black eye later on. Soon all the girls showed respect to Alanna out of fear. Alanna knew how to fight. She was a fighter. She was a warrior.  
  
  
A/N: Ahh! the moment all you were waiting for! Ellie got her booty kicked! lol. Story isn't finished yet! stay tune for the next chapters!! (PS: lil trip to Corus coming soon!) 


	7. Corus and the Prince

Chapter 6  
  
  
Four years passed faster then Alanna expected. Ellie stopped spreading rumors about her. In fact Ellie stopped bothering her all together. Alanna started to make more friends and enjoyed her lessons more. Even magic. I guess it's easier to like something when you have more than one friend to share it with, Alanna thought on her sixteenth birthday.   
  
She had gotten three more letters from Thom. He had fought and destroyed the immortals in the Dark City. He was a squire to Prince Jonathan now. He fought in the Tussanie war. He still suspected Duke Roger and now he was aware of Alex the Duke's squire. Alanna would write back telling him not to brag. She was still mad that he got to do the things she wanted most.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
A week after her sisteenth birthday Alanna was rudely awaken by a banging on her door. Grumply she got up to answer it to find Maria fully dresses.  
  
"Hurrry up and pack," Maria told her. "We're leaving for Corus after lunch! We're going to find husbands!" Maria ran off to do her packing leaving Alanna with unhappy thoughts. She was happy to go to Corus. She would get to see her brother whomshe hadn't seen for over six years. But she didn't want to get married and have children. Not yet anyways. She sighed and got dressed. Since they were riding she pulled on breeches and shirt. She packed her saddlebags and by the time she was finish it was time for lunch.  
  
Alanna ate lightly and ran outside to saddle Storm. Chubby had gone back to Trebond with Maude three years ago. She brushed Storm's coat while talking softly to the mare.  
  
"Where going to the big city," Alanna told her mare, as she worked knots out of Storm's tail. "What do you suppose it's like living all cramped up like that?" Storm neighed and shook her head. Alanna laughed and said, "Yeah, I don't think it's too pleasent either." She finished brushing Storm as the other girls her age came in to take care of their mounts.   
  
"What do you suppose it'll be like?" Maria asked as she tightened a buckle. "In Corus I mean."  
  
"I saw it once," Alanna replied, double checking her gear. "It was all cramped up. I'm not used to places like that. I lived in the country."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
************  
  
  
The ride was long and hot. Alanna felt sorry for the other girls who wore heavy skirts. Maria was one of them. She rode next to Alanna fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"It's so hot," she complained.  
  
"You should have worn lighter clothing."  
  
"I know."  
  
By the time they reached Corus most of the girls had changed into light cotton dresses that most commoner women wore. Alanna had stayed in breeches and shirt. Easier to ride in, was what she told Daughter Ilane when she asked why Alanna didn't wear a dress. They moved their way to the Royal Palace where Alanna gave a big sigh. So close to her dream she was six years ago. Now forever out of reach. She trotted Storm with the rest of the girls to the palace stables.  
  
"You got any relation to Master Thom, lass?" a voice asked her as Alanna brushed Storm's side. She looked up. They voice came from a man with straw colored hair. Storm butted him softly and the man laugh. He nodded to Alanna and said, "I'd be Stefan. I take care of yons horses."  
  
"Oh, I'm Lady Alanna of Trebond," Alanna said curstying. "Master Thom is my twin brother."   
  
"Aye. Should've knowed that," Stefan's eyes twinkled. "Ye look just like him."  
  
  
************  
  
  
Alanna sat by a window bored. She hated social events and was not in the mood to flirt with the squires and knights as her friends did now. She was thinking of a way to leave without seeming rude when a big knight came over to her.  
  
"Hello there gentle lady," he said bowing. "Would you honor me with a dance?" She looked up and the knight gasped. He tapped the sholder of another nearby knight and said, "It's a female version of Thom!" Alanna scowled as two knights goggled at her. She wasn't something to be stared at!   
  
"Excuse me," Alanna said getting up. "Have you seen Lord Thom?" Their father had recently died and now Thom was the Lord of Trebond. The knight that had asked her dance, the one with brown eyes, said, "He's with Lady Delia. Would you care to dance? I don't think I've introduced myself" he bowed and smiled "I'm Sir Gary -Gareth the younger- of Naxen."  
  
"Alanna of Trebond," Alanna cursty. She looked around and sighed. All her friends were dancing, she might as well dance too. "I would love to dance."   
  
"And I'm Sir Raoul of Goldenlake if anybody cares!" the other knight called, as Gary lead Alanna to the dance floor. Alanna giggled and looked around. Gary spun her and out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the most handsome man she ever saw. He had coal black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Next to him, dancing with a green-eyed flirt from the convent Alanna hated, was a red headed squire with purple eyes.   
  
Alanna excused herself from Gary and started walking toward Thom and blue eyed knight.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Jonathan smiled as he watched his squire, Thom, dance with Lady Delia. Thom had refused meeting ladies most of his life saying he rather be studying spells then walking around like a player. Thom spun Delia and scowled at the smile Jonathan wore. Jon laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw a red headed lady half walking, half running toward him. He smiled thinking the lady was coming over to converse with him but was surprised when she ran over to Thom, who had just gotten away from Delia, and hugged him.  
  
"Thom!" Alanna shouted, and before Thom knew it he was being hugged by his other half. "Alanna?" He laughed when he saw Jonathan watching them with wide eyes.   
  
"Jonathan!" Thom said gleefully. "May I introduce Lady Alanna of Trebond, my itwin sister/i?" Jonathan look closer at the Alanna and saw that she too had purple eyes and Thom's face. He smiled and bowed.  
  
"This is Prince Jonathan, Alanna," Thom told her. Alanna gasped. The blue eyed knight was the heir to the thorne? She cursty and muttered a, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Jon laughed and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"  
  
"I would love to, Your Highness," Alanna said taking his hand. Her pulse speeded up as he put his arms around her. She ordered herself to stop feeling so giddy.   
  
"It's just Jon or Jonathan." Jon twirled her.  
  
"Ok...Jon."  
  
  
A/N: the moment you've been waiting for! she finally meets Jon! wohoo! REVIEW!!! ^_^ 


	8. Dancing Dove

Whoa 48 reveiws! I better continue the story i guess..just please please don't flame me on spelling/grammer mistakes and i won't be able to go as fast as i did before i'm afraid (stupid school work!)  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Alanna stared out her window day dreaming. She wished she could be dancing with the blue-eyed prince again but he had probably forgotten about her already with all the pretty ladie surrounding him always. Someone knocked. She sighed and went to open the door to find Thom standing there. He was smiling.  
  
"Alanna," he said. "There's a friend I want you to meet" Thom looked aroun to make sure no one was there "He's the King of Thieves! C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and draged her out.  
  
"Shouldn't I change though," Alanna asked uncertainly. She looked at the breeches and shirt she wore. She really didn't want to change but she didn't want to get in trouble either. But Thom shook his head and said, "Oh, George won't care."  
  
They were walking down a hall when a brunette looked out of one of the rooms. It was Lady Alice, who was friend sometimes and a total snob other times.  
  
"Where are you going Alanna," she asked.  
  
Alanna shruged. "Gonna meet Thom's friend." She nodded to her brother who bowed politely to Alice.  
  
"Dressed like that?" There was that snobby voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alice sniffed and said, "You know the First Daughter will lecture you later." She sniffed again and shut her door. Alanna shruged again and was dragged down the hall by Thom.  
  
Thom dragged Alanna down to a place called the Dancing Dove. Alanna looked inside and instantly liked this place. She felt as if she wouldn't be judge here and that she could be who she wanted to be. Thom walked over to man that looked to be in his early twenties. There was a royal air around him that Alanna could not explain.   
  
"George," Thom was saying. "This is my sister Alanna. Alanna this is my friend George" He pulled Alanna so that she was standing right next to him. She smiled and cursty without thinking. George looked at her amused.  
  
"This is the sister who wanted to be a knight?" he asked Thom. Alanna got mad. She was right here! Why didn't this George ask the question to her? He spoke as if she wasn't there. She spoke before Thom could answer. "Yeah. So what?"  
  
George looked even more amused, smiled, and kissed her hand before saying, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Alanna." She blushed for some reason. She suddenly felt as if she meet this man before. How can that be though? She only meet him once....Suddenly she had a flashback-  
  
  
**********  
(this isn't how it in the book I'm just giving a brief flashback)  
She was riding through Corus on her old pony to the Palace with Coram. She was dressed like a boy was trying her best to act like one. Coram shouted for her to watch her purse. He seemed to direct this comment to a young youth in his late teens. Around seventeen. The youth smiled and asked, "Who me?" and walked off.  
  
**********  
  
Alanna smiled and said, "I believe we've meet before." Thom looked surprised. George didn't he smiled and asked, "Where?"  
  
"I was dressed like a boy six years ago, riding with Coram and he told me to watch my purse since some people would sell their own mother's teeth. He was directing this comment to you I believe. You said 'Who me?' and walked off."  
  
George smiled and said, "Yes I remember that." Thom stood by suprised. Then he laughed and they sat down to share stories.  
  
  
**********  
  
Later-  
  
Thom sat next to George drinking ale. Alanna had left about a hour ago saying she really should get back. George had had a funny look on his face ever since Alanna left. Thom looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What's wrong George?" You day dreaming or something?"  
  
George seemed to suddenly snap back to reality and say, "Who me? No never! Day dreaming can cost a man his life lad." Thom smiled. He had almost thought George was into his sister. How weird would that be?  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Prince Jonathan layed in bed that knight thinking. His squire Thom was snoring in the connected rooms next door. He stretched and thought about Thom's sister. Alanna. Pretty name for a pretty girl, he thought. But there was something about her. Something different from the other ladies he had meet. She had fire in her. As if she was a warrior trapped in pretty dresses and sparkling jewelry. No, he thought smiling. I'm being foolish. She's just another lady. Probably feels weird because she's Thom's twin. Yes that's it. He sighed wondering what she was doing right now.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
As if Alanna and Jon shared thoughts Alanna layed in bed thinking of Jon. How handsome he was. I wonder what it'll be like to marry him, she wondered and smiled. She was beeing foolish. He had probably forgoten about her by now anyways. Yawning she turned over and fell asleep.   
  
A/N: yes its short i know. sorry i'm in a bit of a rush....... 


	9. George and Jon

Chapter 8  
  
  
Alanna walked down the street nervously. She never been in a city so crowded and busy before. Trying not to stare at everything in sight she walked into the Dancing Dove. Looking around she spotted George. Walking toward him she also noticed a dark haired, blue eyed knight sitting next to him. Alanna gasped. It was the Prince!  
  
"Alanna!" George shouted, spotting her in the crowd. He beckoned her over. "Where's Thom?"  
  
"Oh, he's busy...I was bored so I decided to come down to the market..." Alanna muttered, very aware that Jon was staring at her. George smiled and said, "Well your welcomed to stay here! This here is Prince Jon."  
  
"So, we've meet," Jon said smiling. He bowed to Alanna and kissed her hand as any knight would do. Alanna blushed a dull red and said, "Thom's at his books again. I think he's turning into father."  
  
Jon laughed and nodded. George merely smiled, his eyes twinkling as he watched her. Alanna smiled and fiddled with a cup. Why was George staring at her like that? She looked up to see that the prince was staring at her too. There was a look on his face that Alanna couldn't read. She looked down to avoid the stares and said, "Have you meet the other ladies from the convent yet Prin-Jon?"   
  
"Of course," Jon replied smiling. "Though none as lovely as you." Alanna blushed wishing they would stop staring at her. George sighed and looked away finally to Alanna's relief. Though Jon's eyes were still on Alanna as if they were glued to her. She looked away carefully trying not to meet the Prince's eyes. Jon stretched and got up annoucing he had to go. He looked at Alanna and gave a sigh of longing. Alanna wriggled in her seat uncomfortable and bad him farewell. Now she was left with George.   
  
"So lass. How old are you?" George asked.  
  
"As old as Thom," Alanna said laughing. "Sixteen. I'm suppose to be looking for a husband but Daughter Sarah, our guide, probably won't notice if I don't find one. I don't want to get married anyways." How was it that it was so easy to talk him, Alanna wondered as she spilled her thoughts out. George listened and smiled before saying, "Ah, well maybe you'll change your mind later on."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Alanna asked nervously. There was that twinkle in his eyes again.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe because of the look Jon was giving you."  
  
"I don't plan to marry anyone," Alanna said stubbornly. "The convent can't make me. And I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know Jon. He's just my brother's knight master."  
  
George smiled not believing a word she said. He leaned over and touched her chin gently causing her to look up. "I'm not so sure about that. If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with him right now."  
  
Alanna looked away. She didn't love Jon. She did wonder about marrying him but what fun would that be? She would have to be queen. She didn't want that. She looked into George's eyes to find herself looking down again blushing. She could tell George had fallen in love with her already. "You're wrong."  
  
"Ah, well maybe I am," George said. "But I think Jon thinks different."  
  
"Hmph!" Alanna stuck her chin up stubbornly. "Why should I care what he thinks?"  
  
George shruged. "Maybe he loves you and thinks you love him back."  
  
"You had too much to drink George," Alanna said laughing. "I just met him two days ago."  
  
"When you found your soul mate it doesn't matter how long you've knowed them."  
  
  
************  
  
  
Midwinter had come, meaning more parties. Alanna sat through most of them bored to death. Sometimes a knight would come over and ask her to dance. Or a squire maybe. Lots of times Jon would ask her. She wished they would all just leave her alone. She would sit somewhere half hidden watching people dance. Lady Delia seemed to be most popular to dance with. Thom had started complaining that Jon wouldn't shut up about her. Alanna had shruged it off thinking of how to escape the next party.   
  
Alanna was dancing with Jon one night when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her. She gasped and run out of the ballroom. Thom ran after her wide eyed.  
  
"What was that about?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Alanna shouted back. She shivered and look around as if looking for something. "I'd better go." She dashed off down the hall to her room leaving a wide eyed Thom standing there totally confused.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Throwing off her pretty violet gown she pullled on breeches and shirt replaing what had happened in her head. What do I do now? she asked herself. Nothing that's it. I'll just pretend it didn't happen. Suddenly she thought of George and his beautiful hazel eyes. She shook her head. I'm not getting married, she told herself. No one can make me. Not even my own feelings. They can dress me up like a doll and introduce me to all the men at court but I'm not getting married.  
  
  
***********  
  
Back at the ballroom-  
  
"What was that about?!" Thom demanded.   
  
"I don't know," Jon replied cooly. "I think I love your sister." For a moment there it looked as if Thom was going to faint but he finally blurted out, "What about Delia?!"  
  
"She's been lying and cheating on me," Jon replied. "I know your sister won't."  
  
"How do you know Alanna even feels the same?" Thom demanded his eyes blazing. Jon was talking as if Alanna was just another toy or something.   
  
Jon looked at him surprised for a moment before flashing a smile and saying, "All ladies want to marry the Prince."  
  
"Not Alanna," Thom said stiffly. "You don't know like I do! She's my other half! She won't marry and why are you talking about marriage anyways?"  
  
"She'll want to marry me," Jon said cooly. "Just you watch. Every normal lady does."  
  
"Alanna isn't a normal lady," Thom muttered under his breath. "She would have kicked you for talking about her like that."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Thom glared at Jon and walked off to do his duties. One thing he hated about Jon was that he was always so sure about himself. Well he will be proved wrong soon enough, Thom thought as he collected cups. Alanna would have kicked him then and there for talking about her as he knew her better then her twin.  
  
  
  
A/N: a bit short I know. But i don't have much time. Ayways i hope you like! REVEIW!!! 


	10. George ^_~

opps! sorry for the wait!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"What are you talking about Thom?" Alanna demanded. "Why would I want to marry the prince?"  
  
"I was just wondering," Thom mumbled. It was the day after Jon kissed Alanna and Thom was questioning Alanna over and over about what she thought about him.  
  
"What's with all these questions?" Alanna laughed. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were up to something."  
  
"I was just curious," Thom said innocently. He was interupted by a sound at the door.  
  
"Oh!" It was Maria. "I'm sorry. Am I interupting something?" She was eyeing Thom with intrest.  
  
"No," Alanna said. "I don't believe you've meet my brother Thom." Thom bowed politely and kissed Maria's hand.  
  
"Thom, this is Lady Maria," Alanna said pointing to her friend. Maria gave a small cursty and said, "Alanna, Daughter Sarah wants to see you. I think you're in trouble. What did you do this time?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," Alanna protested. Maria laughed and stared at Thom with a expression on her face Alanna couldn't read. If I didn't know any better, Alanna thought surprised. I'd say she like Thom! She excused herself from Thom and left her room looking for Daughter Sarah.  
  
"Lady Alanna! There you are." Daughter Sarah came running to her. "We need to talk. You have not been looking for a husband like what you're suppose to do! I've seen you running about in the city wearing men's gear with your brother. What have you got to say for youself?" Alanna shurged and said, "I don't want to get married."  
  
Daughter Sarah looked at her wide eyed before saying, "What about the Prince then? I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
Alanna shruged again. "I don't want to marry the prince. I asure you that."  
  
Daughter Sarah sighed and walked away. Alanna rolled her eyes and went back to her to find Thom and Maria talking. She smiled at them and joined in on there conversation.   
  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Jon offered a hand to Alanna. It was the last Midwinter party to Alanna's relief. She stared at Jon's hand and sighed. What she really wanted to do was leave but as customed demanded she was suppose to dance.   
  
"I'd love to," Alanna said dryly, and let Jon lead her to the dance floor. He twirled her held her close as they danced. She looked around and smiled when she say Thom dancing with Maria.   
  
"You look beautiful tonight Alanna," Jon said smiling. Alanna blushed and murmured a thank you. Finally it was all over and Alanna rushed to her room. To her surprise Thom was there with George.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Alanna demanded. George smiled and said, "Just decided to come by and visit." Thom rolled his eyes and said nothing. They were talking for like a hour when Jon came and took Thom away looking at Alanna with a unreadable look.  
  
"I'd say he's in love with you," George said after Jon closed the door.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Alanna laughed nervously. "I doubt anyone will ever love me in that way. The way you're talking about. I don't want them to." George laughed and said, "And why not?"  
  
"Because," Alanna started. "Because I don't want to get married...I want to be a warrior. It's just my bad luck I can't be one."   
  
"You shouldn't go ignoring something before you try it," George advise and leaned slightly to kiss her. Alanna gasped, surprised. George held her tightly and kissed her softly. Alanna discovered she like his kiss and kissed him back. Suddenly her bedroom door banged opened.  
  
"George, Thom told me you had something to tell me. What is it-" Jon stopped. He stared at Alanna wide eyed. Alanna blushed and looked down, Geroge was still holding her.  
  
"I," Alanna started. "We were..." Her voice trailed off. George looked just as wordless as she did. He let go of her reluctanty and smiled at Jon.  
  
"We were, um, just getting to know each other better," George winked at Jon, who stared back, jaw hanging.   
  
"I see," Jon finally said. He raised a eyebrow and walked out of the room.  
  
"This doesn't mean anything," Alanna stampered after a minute.   
  
George sighed. "I know."   
  
  
A/N: yes its short i know. but i got other things to do so i couldn't add more. REVIEW!!! :) 


	11. Confused Heart and Mind

I know i should really work on my other stories but since this is my first i wanna finish first! sorry for the long wait. but now i'm on spring break and i'll some more time for my stories! :)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thom bellowed, storming into Alanna's room. It was early in the morning and few people were awake.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alanna asked, taken back by Thom banging into her room at this hour.  
  
"I mean making both my best friends fickled silly over you!" Thom yelled in reply. In the halls, Alanna could hear the other girls getting up and shouting complaints.   
  
"Well I didn't ask them too!" Alanna retorted. "I never want to fall in love or get married!"  
  
"So why did you kiss George?!"  
  
"He kissed me!" Alanna could feel the color rising on her face.   
  
"You kissed him back!" Thom accused.  
  
"So-so what?" Alanna asked, her checks a bright red. She got up to close her door before Daughter Sarah came to see what all the fuss was about. Turning to face Thom she said, "You're the one who introduced them to me."  
  
"I didn't think they would fall for you!" Thom shouted.   
  
"And why wouldn't they?" Alanna asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they be intrested in me?"  
  
"What do you mean, Alanna?" Thom asked, confused.  
  
"I mean why wouldn't they fall for me?" Alanna demanded. "I'm a girl after all. I wear dresses and look pretty. I know Court manners. I can dance. I can sew. I can use my magic. I know how to use face paint. I'm suppose to be here looking for a husband like all the other girls. What makes me so different that no guy would be intrested in me?"  
  
"You wanted to be a knight," Thom pointed out.   
  
"So? I'm not one. I'm a lady now, no matter what." Alanna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her twin. Thom looked back at her wordlessly. He could not think of a reply that would put him in the right so he just shook his head and left.   
  
Alanna sighed and got dressed quickly. Maria and other girls will be coming soon to ask what all the yelling was about and Alanna did not want to be there to answer. Quickly she pulled on a plain tan colored dress and left her room. Silently she went down to the stables.   
  
"I wish life was simple," Alanna murmured to Storm as she brushed the mare. Storm neighed in agreement and butted Alanna gently. "You know what I mean, don't you girl?"  
  
"Aye, you've a pretty beast there," a voice said from above. Alanna looked up to find to hostler, Stefan looking down at her. "Your Storm is a beauty," he said when he saw her watching him.  
  
"Thanks," Alanna muttered. Stefan watched her and she took down her saddle and said, "So you're the one George's taken a likein' to?"  
  
Alanna stopped and said slowly, "I've got no idea what you're talking about." Keeping her head down she started to saddle Storm. Stefan shruged and left Alanna to finish saddling her mare.  
  
  
************  
  
  
"What was all that shouting about this morning?" Maria asked. It was dinner time and they were all eating.  
  
"Oh, um," Alanna muttered. "I just did something and well you know, Thom got mad."  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"Umm..." Luckily at that moment (well perhaps not that lucky) Jonathan came in and asked Alanna for a word. Alanna blushed and excused herself from Maria before following Jon out. She could feel the red on her cheeks get redder and redder as they walked on.  
  
"Is there something between you and George?" Jon asked after a moment.  
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness," Alanna said, crossed at having her personal life pried opened, "but no. There isn't."  
  
"So why were you two kissing yesterday," Jon demanded.  
  
"It was-It was just something that happened."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Why are you asking?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Because," Jon hesitated. "Because I really like you Alanna." He took her hands in his. Alanna blushed and looked down, refusing to stare into his eyes. Jon lifted her chin, making her look up. She looked at him. What she saw in his eyes frightened her. Timidly, Jon leaned down to kiss her softly.   
  
Alanna pushed him away after a moment. "Please Jon..."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.   
  
"I just," Alanna stammered. "I just...I just don't know what I'm doing." She pulled her hand from him and ran to her room. Jon stood there for some time before sighing and going to his room as well.  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Alanna layed in bed that night clutching her blankets against her chest. I'm so confused, she thought. I say I don't want to get married and fall in love but then what my heart say is different. I wish I could make up my mind.   
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
